


Princess of Flame

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, F/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: Amon; Captain of the Guard speaks with the mysterious crowned Princess; Robin Sena. (AU - Royalty)





	

“Oh, sweet Princess would you care to be mine?” The Captain of the Guard; Amon immediately began regretting that he had let those words slip from his lips. The pensive Princess wore a shocked expression on her face, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks.  
“C-Captain…” The whispered words came forth from Princess Robin Sena as she searched for words.  
“You needn’t answer me Your Highness.” Amon got down on his left knee apologetically before the Princess, his hand extended toward her in an act that welcomed her to allow him to kiss her’s in repentance. “I demand nothing of you Princess. For, I wish only to pledge my fealty to you… If your brother, Prince Michael, does not return from the battlefield and the witches invade this castle. I will stay by your side, defending you even unto death, my Pri-“ Suddenly feeling Princess Robin’s delicate hand in his Amon stopped speaking and laid his forehead against her soft palm.  
“Don’t say such things Captain Amon…” With waif like charm the ash blonde Princess caressed the Captain’s face. “I will not let you die even if I must give up my castle or my crown to the witches, so be it! I shall fight anyone that tries to harm you Captain, I have no need of a weapon…” The Princess drew her hands away from his face, and raised both of her palms upward. Bright flames appeared in her hands as she said to the now shocked looking Captain “This is the secret that my Mother, Queen Maria Sena III, kept hidden from everyone. I… have powers of flame, a inheritance from my Mother. When I was seven years of age my power to create and wield flames awakened. I’ll never forget the horrified look in my Mother’s eyes as tears rolled down her face as she held me close to her. She told me that if we…. are to become one with humans we must keep our powers hidden and dormant. She taught me how to conceal my powers but also how to use them to defend myself and those I love.”  
Captain Amon’s expression changed from shock, to fear and then back to one of admiration for the Princess as she deeply sighed as if holding back tears from spilling forth from her olive green eyes. He couldn’t bare to see her cry. “Mother… Always reminded me that we weren’t like the witches. We have mastery over our powers and don’t allow them to become masters of us. But… It still scares me to think that I could become drunk with power someday…I feel like no matter how much mastery I have of my powers I still can’t trust myself…”  
“It matters not to me my sweet Princess.” His voice sounded very gravelly; his throat had become dry at the sight of the beautiful Princess he loved wielding flames. “I will be eternally yours.” Captain Amon extended his hand to the Princess once again confident that if he set fear aside he would not be burned.  
“And I yours.” Crown Princess Robin Sena smiled and placed her hand back on top of the Captain’s. As their fingers intertwined Amon couldn’t help but feel haunted by the reminder that he was lying to this trusting beauty. This plan was now six years in the making;he had already accepted the silver to infiltrate and overthrow the royal family.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by browsing: http://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com - Royalty AU sentence starters. The first sentence was from their list.  
> For more of my fiction, poetry and general drabbles follow me here: http://selwyn-of-sanctuary.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
